The use of corrugated material for packaging has long been known, and in addition the same material is frequently used for displays. Corrugated material is generally fairly sturdy, being comprised of a pair of spaced apart liners separated by the corrugating material. This material is woven back and forth between the layers to provide substantial strength and load-bearing ability to the corrugated panel itself, and thus to whatever structures are formed with individual corrugated panels. The strength of such corrugated material has been so appreciated that in addition to displays and simple shelf arrangements, modular furniture and other utilitarian items have also been made from the corrugated material. However, one substantial drawback to the use of corrugated panels is the necessity for interlocking the mating panel sections in some way. Various types of devices have been tried in an effort to effect such interlocking, but none have the solved the need in the corrugated industry.
It is therefore a principal consideration of this invention to provide a plastic connector arrangement for use with corrugated material which can simply and positively interlock two adjacent panels or sections of corrugated material.
Another important consideration of the present invention is to provide such connectors which are simple and economical to manufacture.
Yet another significant consideration of the present invention is to provide such connectors with sufficient flexibility so that two panels can be supported whether they intersect at substantially right angles or are supported parallel to each other.